The Perks of Being an Imprint
by Jmarcinikglsd
Summary: Edward and Bella decide to tell Renesmee that she is Jacob's imprint. Better than it sounds! One-shot. Nessie's POV. Please R&R.


**Thanks to etherealloveliness, my beta, for editing this! This is my first one-shot. Enjoy! **

_Dear Diary,  
I'm confused. I've been feeling a bit off lately. My best friend, Jacob, has seemed to be getting closer to me. Are we becoming more than just friends or is that just my imagination? I hope it's reality because I _want_ to be more with him. I only can hope that he feels the same way, that he can feel the connection between us—I don't know what it is yet, but it's there. I admit, though you are sworn to secrecy, that I have a crush on my best friend. Jacob. Even the thought of his name brings the butterflies to my stomach, the desire to kiss him in my mind—_

"Renesmee!" I could hear Daddy's voice call from downstairs. I groaned loudly, knowing he had heard my thoughts as I wrote. Why couldn't he block me out? I _was _a teenager_—_14 years old physically; after all, I needed my privacy. I deserved to think about my crushes and fantasies without my father monitoring me. He was far too protective. I understood that I was his little girl and it was hard to see me growing up, but_—_

"Nessie, we have to talk to you!" This time it was my mom that I heard, her silky voice sounding nervous. What could she possibly be nervous about? Were they going to give me "The Talk?" Oh, God, this would be embarrassing. I was sure of it.

"I'm coming," I whispered, not bothering to be loud because I knew they could hear me, no matter the softness of my voice. Vampires had excellent hearing, which is why I didn't know why they actually yelled out my name. I ridded my mind of these thoughts and returned to my diary, ignoring my parents' calls until I was done.

_So, I have a crush on Jake. Great. My heartbeat quickens at his name and my cheeks feel hot. Okay, enough about that particular problem. Now, my parents want to have a discussion with me. I better get going before they get mad. Bye, for now. I promise to write more later._

_Yours sincerely,  
Nessie_

I closed the journal and tucked it away under my mattress. It was pointless to hide it because my dad could easily find it my looking through my mind, but the gesture made me feel as if I had some solitude to my life.

I backed up a few steps, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror hanging above my dresser. I _was _attractive, I had to admit.

I had perfect facial features, which I inherited from my father, along with his bronze-colored hair, hair that shined in the sunlight streaming through the window. I stared into my chocolate-brown eyes_—_from my mom_—_and a small smile pulled up my thin lips. My curly hair_—_that my grandpa gave to me_—_reached a little past my shoulders, each ringlet beautiful and perfect. I had gotten the past of both races, which I was thankful for. I was beautiful, but not in a way that seemed unnatural, like the rest of my family.

"Renesmee!" I heard my dad call again, his voice a soft growl.

_Hold on a second! _My thought was annoyed. Couldn't they wait a second? Gosh. I spun away from the mirror, my curls bouncing on my shoulders at the movement, and headed out the door, then danced down the steps.

"What do you want?" I replied, once I saw them both. They were sitting on the couch, their hands interlocked , thoughtful looks on their faces.

I joined them in the living room, and perched myself on the recliner directly across from them. I wore a wary expression, having no clue if I was in trouble for something or if this was a simple conversation.

"Well…." my mom started. "Do you know how Jacob is always here, how he practically lives at our house?" She asked, her eyes on me. I gave a subtle nod. I always wondered why he was around, but I liked to think it was because he liked me. I hoped that was the reason, though I doubted it. My dad's eyes were closed, as if he were thinking hard about something.

"Has he told you about imprinting?" she questioned, a knowing look in her eyes. Of course he had told me about imprinting! I wanted to know everything about werewolves_—_shapeshifters, as they liked to be called. Jake had went through the process of imprinting tons of times, explaining that it was a love-at-first-sight thing but stronger, that the imprintee didn't have to fall in love with the imprinter_—_though that's what normally happened_—_and that they could stay close friends, sort of like brother and sister. I understood but was a little fuzzy on the whole idea of it. I moved my head up and down in a nod, the baffled look never leaving my face.

"Jacob imprinted on you when you were born." She laughed lightly, thinking back to an old memory. My father's eyes blinked open and his eyes narrowed slightly at my thoughts.

I was awestruck by this, even though it shouldn't have been a surprise. All of the pieces came together_—_why Jacob was always around, the strong connection between us, _everything. _

"That doesn't mean that you have to fall in love," Daddy added, his voice protective. "You can become more than friends _or _stay like you are now_—_like family. I prefer the latter."

I didn't agree with him; I wanted to be more than friends. My daydream came back, the one with me and Jacob. We were in the meadow, the meadow my parents loved, and he was running towards me, a big smile on his face. His body collided with mine, his arm snaking around my waist and he kissed me.

A not-so-subtle cough echoed through the room and I narrowed my eyes at my dad for listening to my thoughts once again. A blush spread across my cheeks.

"You're too young to start thinking about him like that. You're only six, for God's sake!" he exclaimed, and my mother shot him a warning look.

"I'm fourteen," I corrected.

"Physically, yes. Mentally and emotionally, no. You haven't had the chance to grow up yet," He argued.

I said nothing, just stared at him, my expression furious.

"I understand that you are more evolved than most kids your age…but don't move so fast, _please_," he pleaded.

"I was just thinking about a kiss!" I protested.

"Both of you, calm down," Mom interrupted. "I will settle this. Nessie, it's okay to think about him like that… But, when you start going out with him_—_" There was no doubt in her voice; the inevitable would happen, and that was that. "_—_don't move too fast. Move at your own pace, okay?" She turned her eyes to Daddy. "Edward, we have to let her grow up." She trailed a finger across his arm to calm him down. It worked. He gave her a small nod, giving in. "Now, I think you should go see Jacob," she added to me, gesturing to the door.

I quickly got off the chair and sprinted out the door. I called his name as I ran through the yard, my gaze on the forest where I knew he would be, my skin a soft glow in the sunlight.

After a few seconds, Jake walked into the sun, his eyes on me. He was wearing a pair of shorts, but no shirt. He had been in wolf form, I guessed. The sun made his tan skin glimmer faintly, his huge muscles looking comforting to me. "Jacob," I murmured and ran towards him. He caught me in his arms, a confused smile on his face. "I know… about the imprinting," I whispered, my heart beat sounding loudly in my ears, my face hot. The words clicked in his mind and the smile grew, his hand slipping around my waist. "We can be together… forever," I breathed, my face blushing more. I squeezed my eyes shut, ready to be rejected.

He stayed quiet, and I could hear his heartbeat speeding up, the sound of his breath soft. I fluttered my eyes open when I felt his lips on mine. My daydream had come true. We could worry about everything else later; the only thing I wanted to be concerned about now was the kiss, the kiss I'd been craving for such a long time.

**Did you like it? Review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
